


That Ass is Mine (Imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Tumblr request - If you write for scott lang, can you do one where she gets bitten by an ant and he gets mad?





	That Ass is Mine (Imagine)

You tried your best to stay up, waiting for Scott. But in the end, it had been a long day and you drifted off to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

_You were dreaming you were walking through the forest, the vegetation crunching beneath your feet._

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

_It grew louder and louder, no matter how slow you walked or how hard to tried to keep quiet._

_CRUNCH_

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

You bolted up, snapped out of your dream, and turned your head toward the crunching sound.

“Hey, you’re awake!” Scott leaned in for a kiss before shoving another handful of chips in his mouth.

“That was you?”

“What was me?”

“The crunching sounds.”

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry,” he grinned sheepishly. “I was hungry.”

“Scott!” you scolded, feeling the crumbs under your thighs. “You’re getting crumbs all over the bed!”

He scrambled off it, and dusted them off as best he could. With another grin, he lay back down and continued to crunch away.

Happy he was home, but somewhat annoyed you wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep, you nestled into him and watched tv. A couple of episodes of whatever he was watching later, you felt a faint sting on one of your butt cheeks. You absentmindedly ran your hand over the area gently, thinking it must have been another crumb caught between the mattress and your skin.

The stinging came again, only this time it was sharper.

“Ow!” you yelped. “I think something bit me!”

You swatted the area and checked your hand, and there was a rather disoriented ant in your palm. Scott looked down at the bed and found there were a few ants on it, some carrying away potato chip crumbs.

“Hey!” Scott shouted. “You get out of here! Only I’m allowed to bite my lady’s ass!”

“Friends of yours?” you asked.

“No, not these ones.” He tore the sheets off and balled them up. “I’m sorry, Babe, I haven’t changed them in a while. I’ll wash these right away and put clean ones.”

He headed out of the room, and you went to the linen closet to get a fresh set. When he returned, he apologized again and helped you make the bed.

Now with the ants all gone, you resumed your positions and continued to watch tv in peace until

_CRUNCH_

“Really, Scott?!”

* * *

 


End file.
